It is known to supply chemicals to a proportioning dispenser in bottles or plastic containers having open mouths at their upper ends. Cartridges or inserts are placed in the mouths to seal off the contents, prevent spillage and provide an interface with a dispenser and through which chemical can flow when the bottle is operably oriented to a station in a dispenser or otherwise interconnected to a dispenser. One such cartridge is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,318 which is incorporated herein by reference. Another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,456, also incorporated herein by reference.
Desired function of such inserts is twofold. First, it is desirable to provide an insert which prevents or substantially reduces any chemical leakage, should the container be overturned. Secondly, it is desirable to provide a cartridge which readily flows chemical when properly connected to a dispenser, and without seepage of air into the chemical flow.
Prior cartridges have been found useful, however, there are desirable improvements in the areas of the valve, the seals, the venting and other structural and functional aspects of such cartridges.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bottle cartridge with an improved valve for passing chemical out of the bottle or container when the cartridge is operatively connected to a dispenser component of a dispensing system or propotioner.
It is further desirable to provide an improved one-way air intake for use when chemical is drawn from the bottle.
It is also desirable to provide an improved bottle cartridge having improved sealing and operational methods.
It is also desired to provide an improved bottle cartridge allowing venting when chemical is withdrawn, yet preventing or minimizing spillage if the container is overturned.